


【ABO】要钱没有要人一个（番外琛南）

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【ABO】要钱没有要人一个（番外琛南）

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人

01  
深夜，姚琛的卧室里并不平静，此起彼伏的呻吟，粗重的呼吸声还有湿漉漉的肉体拍打声，混杂在一起，红姜和荔枝味的信息素也在卧室里环绕着久久不能散去。  
只见周震南满跨坐在姚琛身上，身体起起伏伏的，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的。“姚琛...啊~~我跟你讲...啊~~你真的恶趣味”

“南南也很喜欢不是吗？穿了小裙子，比平时敏感了不少呢”  
姚琛说着就要用手去揉周震南的乳臀，作乱的大手刚碰到周震南的腰就被打掉了。

“啊~...不许碰!~说好的....啊~~如果我能不用你动让你射出来...嗯啊~下次你再发情，你就给我上一次的~！！”  
周震南冷艳的小脸上布满了红晕，他努力的用自己的嫩穴吞吐着身下人巨大的肉棒，嫩穴被充满的快感让他的眼睛都舒服的眯了起来，活像一只发情的小猫咪。

“那南南可要加油了，我现在还精神着呢”  
姚琛看着周震南强行让自己一板正经的的样子，忍不住的想要逗他，说完就用腰用力一顶。

“啊~~~姚琛~~~”  
“你！！！犯规！不许动！”  
姚琛撞得那一下，把周震南人都撞软了，整个身子瘫软了下来，但是不甘心就这样认输的他又重新振作起来，为了能反攻姚琛一次，他下了血本，小裙子都穿了，怎么能这个时候掉链子。

“啊~~姚琛~~~”  
“好舒服啊姚琛~~~~”  
周震南扭着他的小腰，开始发力，用娇嫩的肉穴一下一下的吸着姚琛巨大的肉棒，每次都是坐到最下面，让肉棒顶到肉穴的最深处再快速的坐起来，只剩一个硕大的龟头卡在穴口后，再狠狠的坐下。

“姚琛~~~你舒不舒服啊~~”  
“你好大啊~~~好涨啊~~~”  
又粗又长的肉棒将周震南的嫩穴完全撑开，每一次的激烈吞吐都会带出来一些红嫩的肠肉，大量的肠液飞溅着，沿着棒身留下，交汇在姚琛的小腹上，激烈的动作让周震南的两颗卵蛋一次次的拍打在姚琛身上，淫液都被拍打成了白色的沫沫。

“啊~~南南好厉害~~~”  
“好爽~~真紧啊~~~”  
“南南真会夹，后面的小嘴好会吸啊~”  
又粗又长的肉棒将周震南的嫩穴完全撑开，每一次的激烈吞吐都会带出来一些红嫩的肠肉，大量的肠液飞溅着，沿着棒身流下，交汇在姚琛的小腹上，激烈的动作让周震南的两颗卵蛋一次次的拍打在姚琛身上，淫液都被拍打成了白色的沫沫。  
  
“啊~~南南好厉害~~~”  
“我好舒服啊~~~”  
“南南真会夹，后面的小嘴好会吸啊~”  
姚琛能感觉到自己的肉棒被湿润的甬道包裹着，甬道里仿佛有无数张小嘴在吮吸他一样，爽的不得了，不过更刺激他的是周震南现在的样子。  
  
周震南满脸潮红，布满情欲的双眼半眯着，殷红的小嘴里不断发出诱人的呻吟和叫床声，身体不断的扭动着，起伏着，用尽力气让后穴吞吐着肉棒，不安分的小手一只撸动着自己的性器，另一只手在爱抚着胸前的小奶头，毫无分寸的乱摸一气让两只奶头微微红肿，昂头挺胸的小小南也不断吐出黏液。  
  
“啊～～～南南～～～呼…宝贝你好厉害，每次都能把我全部吃进去～～啊～～～再 用力一点啊宝贝～”  
周震南快速吞吐了肉棒几百下，速度慢慢的降了下来，这让姚琛卡在高潮点上格外难受，只能不停的催促着周震南。  
  
“啊～～你急什么～还没开始呢”  
周震南正爽，听到姚琛的话不禁有些生气，赌气似的停了下来，扶着姚琛的身体，将自己以他的肉棒为中心，结结实实的转了一圈，背对着姚琛，本就已经完全包裹肉棒的甬道又被硕大的龟头从不同角度顶了一圈，新奇的快感让他一度抬不起身来，趴在姚琛腿上喘息许久才缓缓坐起，开始新一轮的律动。  
  
“嗯嗯……怎么样，我厉害吧～～啊啊～你急什么～～我说过，今天～～啊～～～肯定不用你动…啊啊～～～也能让你射出来～”  
像是下了巨大的决心似的，周震南在转过身后加大了吞吐姚琛的力度，每次肉穴完全吃下肉棒后还不满足，还要向下再用力，要把姚琛的两个蛋蛋都吃进去似的。

“啊～～～！！！！南南”  
姚琛发出了不可自己的呻吟，周震南太诱人。从他的角度看过去，周震南的上衣早已不知道去了哪里，激烈的动作把他腰上的百褶短裙震的一飘一飘的，让两人的交合的隐私部位忽隐忽现。

“姚琛~~姚琛~~你撞的我好酸啊~~~啊~~~~~”  
“姚琛姚琛~~~你小一点啊~~别再大了~~~”  
“呜呜呜~~~我吃不下了~~~呜呜呜”  
“啊啊啊 ~~~~我要去了~~~~”  
周震南一边身体力行着，一边说着淫乱的话语，刺激着姚琛。

“嘶~~~南南~~~~啊~~~南南你的小穴好棒啊~~~我好爽啊~~~~我也要去了~~~等我一起~~~啊！！！！！”  
白嫩光滑的裸背和已经软烂不堪的后穴清晰的出现在他眼前，周震南的穴口被他完全撑开，不留一丝缝隙，因为长时间的性交穴口已经微微红肿，却还是不留余力的吞吐着他的巨大，粉红的穴肉和他深色的肉棒形成鲜明对比，还有每次嫩穴吐出肉棒只剩一个硕大的龟头卡在穴口时，淫水就会哗哗的往下流。这样淫靡的风景让姚琛再也忍不住了，经过周震南最后几次重重的吞吐后他射了出来。

滚烫的精液深深的射入了周震南的体内，把还在高潮的周震南刺激的又一次射精了，身体再也支撑不住的向前倒去。噗嗤一声，肉棒从周震南的后穴中滑了出来。

刚从高潮的余韵中回神的姚琛，一抬头就看见周震南跪趴着在他身前，他的精液被周震南不停颤抖的后穴一股一股的挤了出来，这样的风景，让他半软的肉棒，又一次精神抖擞了。

于是他直接将周震南从背后压在了身下，大肉棒重重的插进去，一下到底，让脑袋还是空白的周震南惊叫着就要爬下床去，结果下一秒，姚琛就用手捂住了周震南的嘴，另一只手拽着周震南的脚腕，把刚刚出去逃离一半肉棒的后穴，狠狠的按在了他的肉棒上，开始粗暴像打桩机一样的干着周震南，周震南被干的口水直流，理智全飞，全身的感觉都聚集在了后穴，只能撅着屁股让姚琛疯狂的操弄他......

卧室里的信息素更加浓郁了....


End file.
